Chemistry
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Peace.Love.Glee777 first wrote this story called, "The Voice Of An Angel". Quinn meets a voice that makes her fall in love with her but the girl has a past with the new guy who Brit and San want. Jasper is mine, Shannon is Peace. Trust me you will like it
1. Sleep and Meet Jasper

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_**The idea is original from .Glee777 and the pairings of Quinn/OC also Santana/OC is from the author…This maybe a new series…**_

_"Come on ladies!" yelled a frustrated Sue Sylvester, "You think this is hard? Try getting out of the Bermuda Triangle alive, that's hard! Nationals is in less than three weeks, so quit complaining and start running!" "I don't know if I can take another lap, S," said Quinn Fabray, exhausted from running nearly five miles on the track, "it feels like practice has been going on all day." For her, it did feel like that. She had finally been accepted back as head of the Cheerios, with the help of Brittany and a reluctant Santana Lopez, and hadn't been to a practice since she turned in her cheerleading uniform to Sue last year during the Baby-Gate scandal._

_"Oh quit bitching, Quinn," Santana barked at the blonde, "you can't be tired already? We have less than an hour till practice is done. I don't know why you even bothered to come back anyway, since we were all doing just fine without you." "You mean you were doing fine without me," Quinn argued, "and it was my choice to come back. Besides, you even helped me!"_

_"Yeah I helped, only because of Brittany; she begged me to help you get back on the squad," Santana replied. It was true; Quinn knew that the only way to be back on the team again was if Santana and Brittany persuaded Coach Sylvester to let her back in-which worked perfectly. "Whatever, S, at least I'm captain again-""Shut it tubbers!" the Latina growled, "No one here wants to hear you brag about how you're captain again!"_

_Quinn smirked at Santana's remark, "Looks like someone's a little jealous today, or maybe it's because of your summer surgery." The brunette immediately gave a vicious look at Quinn like she was ready to strangle her, but then realized what Sue would do to her if she did hurt the new head cheerleader._

_Calming down a bit, the two Cheerios felt an arm wrap around each of their waists, and figured out that it was Brittany. "Aww come on guys," the tall blonde said, "please don't fight! I don't wanna see you two mad at each other all the time!" Quinn and Santana both sighed and told their friend that they'd try to stop arguing with each other. After all, there was no use bickering with the bubbly blonde; she would always win. "B's right," Quinn replied, "we should just finish this practice and then go home." "I'm with you on that one, Q," Santana agreed._

_When practice had ended, Sue reminded the girls that there was a mandatory practice in two days, since she had to rehearse for being back on the news for her well-known segment, "And That's How Sue Sees It!" It turned out that the number of viewers for the network kept dropping every week that her segment wasn't on the air, along with the head of the network getting complaints and letters wanting Sue back on tv._

_The Cheerios decided to hit the showers, with that being said. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were the last three in the locker rooms, and were done with cleaning up. "I'm so tired I could sleep right now," Quinn spoke, barely able to keep her eyes open. "That's nice," Santana said sarcastically, not caring in the least "me and Britt are going to her house."_

_"Yeah, we gonna watch Ratatouille! You wanna come Quinn?" Brittany asked, while Santana scowled silently at the question; the Latina didn't want to make the taller blonde sad, but she also didn't want a tag-a-long coming with them, since they would just have sexy-times after the movie was done._

_"No thanks, B, I'm gonna sleep at my place tonight. Have fun though." Quinn said and Brittany responded to Quinn, "Suit yourself, Quinn, let's go San!"_

_"Right now? How 'bout we get dressed, and then we can go," the brunette replied. It was still during school, and she didn't want anyone-let alone perverted Jacob Ben Israel-to see them leaving half-naked._

_"Fine," Brittany agreed, "we'll get dressed, and then we can go."_

_When the two cheerleaders finished, they left the locker room. Santana then saw someone walking towars B and her. He had a New York Mets Jersey, Black jeans and converse. "Excuse me, where would the principal's be?" the Junior asked and Brittany responded, "We need to…." "What she saying is that you are fine and the Principal's office is down there.." Santana said and the guy responded, "First off you both fine and second the name is Jasper." He walked by her and Brittany asked, "Is he a vampire?" "I could be Alice." Santana said. _

_The head Cheerio felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, so she finished getting dressed and then laid down on one of the benches. As much as they were uncomfortable, it was either that, or the cold, tiled floor. "Ugh...I can't keep my eyes open any longer," the blonde thought to herself, "I'll just sleep here for a little while, until someone comes to wake me up."_


	2. Meet Shannon who knows Jasper

_Chemistry_

_By _

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_As the new girl walked into the doors of McKinley High, she never expected everything to be so huge: the hallways, the classrooms, and even the number of students here; she was definitely suprised by it all. Being from a small town like Sleeper, Missouri, she thought that the school was going to be the same size as her old one, maybe a little bigger, but nothing like this._

_"Look, honey," said Mary Campbell, the girl's excited mother, "they have an excellent academic program and *gasps* LOOK, they have cheerleading here, just like in Sleeper! You should try out for the squad; I'll talk to the coach and-"_

_"NO, mom," the girl protested, "I'm not trying out again! Remember what happened when I joined Sleeper's team? Everyone wanted me off, even the coaches!"_

_"Oh, Shannon," her mother argued, "they were just jealous of your talent, that's all." Shannon looked at her mother with disgust and replied, "Yeah, talent my ass; the girls were complete bitches to me, and the coaches made me do more exercises and routines than everyone else!" _

_In Sleeper, the cheerleaders had the worst reputation for just about everything possible: sex, drugs, alcohol, pregnancy, fighting, you name it; the faculty complained non-stop to the officials, as well as the Board of Education, who stood idly by and did nothing about it, in which they were either ignored or even fired from teaching at the school. All because of that, was exactly the reason why Shannon didn't want to have anything to do with the sport. Shannon turned to the right and saw Jasper walking to the principal's office. He opened the door and there was a brief moment. "May I help you?" Principal Figgins asked and Jasper walked out. _

_Mary looked at her daughter and went back to the prior conversation. "Fine, don't join the squad," Mary replied, "but you don't know what you're missing." "Umm, I think I do, and I'll let it stay that way," Shannon said confidently._

_When Shannon and Mary found Principal Figgins' office, both of them were met with the ferocious wrath of Sue Sylvester. She had just gotten out of another argument between her and Coach Beiste, about the budget for the Cheerios dropping once again. The only difference about this fight was who was getting the budget cuts; Figgins had decided to keep the Glee club's budget from dropping like it did the first time, and chose to drop the Cheerios' budget twice as much as before, which easily made Sue a hot-headed, violent woman for everyone to avoid in the halls. While Coach Beiste walked out of the room to go back to the boys' locker rooms and work on the plays for the football game, Shannon and Mary, who was somewhat nervous after the small altercation, were the first two people to witness the anger of the older woman, and were a bit frightened about if they should go in the office or not._

_"I sincerely apologize about Ms. Sylvester's behavior," the man said, "please let me assure you that it will not happen again. Now why don't we step inside my office and discuss what we can do here." Following her new principal into his office, Shannon and her mother talked about what would happen for her. Everything was settled, along with the paperwork, schedule, and medical forms, and Figgins told Shannon that she would start first thing next Monday, so that she could get her supplies during the weekend, as well as wishing her and her mother a good day and that he would see her on Monday morning._

_"Before we go, is it okay if I shower first?" Shannon asked Figgins, "I've been riding in the car since we left Missouri, and the all of the bathrooms in our new house are being renovated." "Of course Ms. Campbell," he replied, "the girls' locker rooms are down the hall, to the left. In the meantime, I'll show your mother around the school."_

_She left the office and Jasper stood there again trying to get ready for orientation. Shannon just stopped and tried to break the ice. "How are you?" Shannon asked and Jasper responded, "I wish I knew you would here and so I could still avoided you…" He walked past her. _

_She found the locker room, she saw two girls in red and white cheer uniforms with the letters WMHS exiting the locker room, a tall blonde and a shorter Latina with her. "They must be the cheerleaders here," Shannon thought, "whatever, it ain't my problem now."_


	3. Quinn hears an Angel

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_**You Found Me is from The Fray**_

_Coming in the locker rooms, Shannon looked around and spotted two things: the showers, and another blonde cheerleader lying on one of the benches. She thought it was a little odd, and probably uncomfortable, for the girl, "Maybe I should wake her up," she thought, "ah, forget it, I'll just shower and then do it." She walked over to the showers, took a clean towel from one of the racks, and turned on the water. A few seconds later, after letting the water get hot, she stepped in to wash up. She cooled the water down so that it wasn't burning, and then let it run down her body, letting out a soft moan. At first she became nervous, hoping that no one else heard her, but then realized that it was only her and the sleepy blonde in the room._

_With the fact that the other girl was asleep. Shannon decided to sing to pass the time. Besides known for being a cheerleader at Sleeper High School, she was also known for being in most of the school's chorales. She was in the school's all female choir, and was also chosen by her director to be in the All-State choir, the highest honor a choir student could receive. When she moved to Lima, Ohio, one of her top goals was to audition for the school's show choir, since she hadn't tried out for it in Sleeper, in hopes that she would be a part of something here. After a bit of thought, she chose one of her favorite songs that she had listened to on her iPod in the car for a while before she arrived at the school. She began to hum the beginning of the song, and then went into singing the lyrics._

_As Shannon started to sing the chorus of the song, she was unbeknownst to the fact that she had an audience of only the exhausted blonde, who had woken up from her short nap, and had been listening to the beautiful, angelic voice of whomever this girl was, since she started singing. _

_"Who was that girl? Where did she come from? What is she doing here in Lima, loser-town, Ohio? How does she have such an amazing voice like that? Where did she get a voice like that? Ughhh, this is driving me crazy!" She felt so dizzy and nauseous that she couldn't think straight, let alone try to stand up and get out. The next song was one of Quinn's all-time favorites._

_"I found God on the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west was all but one_

_All alone smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, 'Where you been?'_

_He said, 'Ask anything'_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone_

_It never rang and all I needed was a call_

_It never came on the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_In the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be_

_No way to know, how long she will be next to me"_

_Quinn soon became dizzy and sick again. Bringing her hand to her face, she felt it burn as it turned from a light pink to cherry red, along with a warm feeling that pooled in her stomach. "Shit! I don't know how much more I can take of this! Please let it be over soon!"_

_"Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_Early morning; the city breaks_

_I've been callin' for years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all my world_

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor; Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late; you found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me"_

_Quinn had never felt anything like this in her entire life; as in possibly having feelings for another person...especially for a girl. Sure Finn was just someone she dated, and then broke his heart because of Beth, because her parents saw him as a perfect man for her, even though he was an idiot. And Puck was someone she did have some feelings for, as much as she hated him for getting her pregnant and sending her to the bottom of the social totem pole with Rachel Berry, but she was done with him and was ready to move on to the new year. So basically in Quinn's mind, this was just wrong (at least in her religion she thought it was). Her parents had raised her to be a good, little, Christian girl, who they always bragged about so much to their friends at dinner parties. Growing up, her father always told her that homosexuals were evil people who would go to hell because of what they believed in, and that she should never have any sort of friendship or acquaintance with them, but she knew in her heart that her dad was filling her head with lies, along with everything that he said to her was just a bunch of bullshit coming out of his mouth._

_Because of all this, Quinn was torn between her heart and her head; she didn't know which to go to and was stressing out about it. But before she could think about it any further, she heard the water in the shower go off and quickly froze to where she had been sitting. All she did was stay as silent and still as possible so that the singer wouldn't see her hiding in the next shower._


	4. Quinn drinks poison and eats pizza

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_**Familiar Taste Of Poison is from Halestorm**_

_Shannon decided to rest her voice for a little while and be done with her shower in a few minutes; she knew sooner or later that her mother would wonder what was taking her daughter so long. She turned off the water and put her things in her shower caddy, wrapped the clean towel around her body, and then walked to the place where the benches were so that she could get dressed and leave._

_When Shannon started walking towards the lockers, there wasn't any kind of noise around her, until she suddenly heard faint footsteps walking in the shower area. "Huh? What was that?" She quickly turned around and thought, "Okay, either I heard something cross behind me, or maybe I'm just hallucinating. Eh, forget it, my mind's playing tricks on me again." Ignoring the sounds, she proceeded to the lockers and then realized that the sleeping blonde had left the room...or had she? "Maybe it was the girl that was asleep on the bench. But wait, if the footsteps that I heard were hers, then how did she sneak up behind without me noticing her?" Shannon figured that the girl had woken up after she came in to shower, got dressed, and then left. "Yeah, that's probably it." She finished getting dressed, brushed and then dried her hair with one of the available dryers, and then exited the locker rooms. "Ah, whatever, she probably left anyway." She then heard a voice of a woman who just hurts as it's the case of Quinn who might have heard an Angel…_

_Quinn Sings:_

_Drink the wine my darling, you said_

_Take your time and consume all of it_

_But the roses were only to drain my inspiration_

_The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and_

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_I tell myself that you're are no good for me_

_I wish you well but desire never leaves_

_I could fight this to the end_

_But maybe I don't wanna win_

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober_

_I want you on my mind, in my dreams_

_Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up_

_No, not this time_

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison_

_Shannon wanted to join in but she knew, she would hear her again and just left. _

_School had finally let out, and Quinn drove her car home. As she walked in the door, she didn't hear anything from inside the house; not a single sound was heard, except for her own two feet walking inside the hallways. She arrived in the kitchen to find a neatly-written note from her mother, along with $20 next to it, on the kitchen table: "Quinn, sorry about not leaving you a message earlier, but the CEO of the company has invited me to have dinner with him and the representatives tonight at BreadStix. I had asked him if you could come with me, but he said that this was for adults only. He hoped that you'd understand and said that he would like to meet you sometime soon, when he gets the chance. If you're upset, I'm sorry and I will make it up to you sweetie, I promise. There's $20 dollars next to the note, so that you can order some pizza or Chinese food. Love, Mom."_

_"Well at least she won't ask me what happened today, and gave me something for dinner."_

_When Quinn had finished up her homework, and went on her walk around the neighborhood, she decided to call up for some pizza. She paid around $10 for everything, as well as a drink, and ate about a quarter of the pie. Figuring that she didn't want to waste the rest of the uneaten slices, she wrapped them up in a plastic bag and put them in the fridge. If there wasn't anything to eat in the future, she could just heat the pieces up as leftovers and have that for dinner. She didn't know if she could keep the money, even though she wanted to, so she put the change on the kitchen counter for her mom._


	5. Monday, Monday, Monday

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Even though it was still early, Quinn felt like she wanted to lay down on the couch and go to sleep for the night. But she didn't want to take a shower in the morning, when she knew that she'd waste time, so she went up to her bathroom and took one in there. When she finished, and then dried and brushed her golden locks, she changed into a tang-top and sweatpants and climbed into bed. Once she got under the covers, she soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_A few minutes later, Quinn started dreaming about what had happened to her in the locker rooms with the brunette. She just couldn't get the girl, and her heavenly voice, out of her head. Hearing that amazing sound come out of the girl's mouth in the dream, made Quinn toss and turn for most of the night. At about 3 in the morning, Quinn couldn't take it for much longer; she walked to the bathroom downstairs, along with realizing that her mom had gotten back from the dinner, and took a sleeping pill with some water. She then went back upstairs to her room, got into bed, and easily went to sleep, better than she had done before. Even though the singer had continued to appear and sing to her in the dreams, Quinn was able to sleep without tossing or turning as much in her bed._

_This weekend was for San and Brit because they hook-up and then some more. So the bet was made to see which one got the new guy and whoever got him. The other had to pay for the first date. Jasper wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. Shannon and him were the best couple in sleeper Missouri but didn't know that Shannon was fucking his sister and he never care that his sister was gay. It was just what she did and the fighting was awful then gave his mother a choice even she moves to Lima or he does to live with her ex-husband. Jasper went because her mother couldn't choose. _

_Beep..beep..beep..beep. Quinn slowly arose from the covers to the sound of a very loud, very annoying, alarm clock waking her up. She had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep and was not ready to go back to school. Along with that, she had been dreaming of the brunette that had captured her attention since their near-encounter in the locker room, and could not get the girl out of her mind._

_By the time she was getting her outfit together, she realized that today might not be such a bad Monday. She figured that if the singer was a new student at McKinley, then the two girls might have classes together. The blonde decided to let the thought stay in her head, while she finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast._

_Walking into the kitchen, Quinn noticed her mother drinking a cup of her strongest coffee. She looked like she either didn't sleep well from the night or she had a lot to drink at the dinner party and was having, yet, another hangover. She thought it would be polite to ask her mother about how her night was, "Hey Mom, you feeling okay?"_

_Unfortunately she was met with a sour response from the woman, "I'm fine Quinn, what do you think I am? Sick? Don't worry about me, I just had a little too much to drink last night, that's all."_

_"Okay," the head Cheerio said nervously while stepping back a couple of steps, "I just wanted to ask if you were feeling well. I didn't mean to make you upset." She walked away, leaving her mother grumbling while sipping her drink, and ate her breakfast that she made._

_Quinn drove her red sportscar to school, which her father let her keep after the pregnancy, and went inside the building. Wearing her red and white Cheerios uniform, she walked through the hallways as the students parted for her way like the Red Sea. She put her things in her locker and was about to go to her first class, where she was suddenly greeted by the bear hug of another Cheerio._

_"Hey, Q! What's up?" Brittany asked and Quinn in a daze responded, "Oh, hey Britt! Nothing much, just about to go to Spanish. How was your weekend?" "It was good! San and I hung out for most of it, and I helped my little sister with her dance lessons yesterday. How was yours? Are you feeling better?" Brittany cheerfully told Quinn. _

_"My weekend was good, I'll tell you about it in class. And yeah, I'm feeling better, I just needed a little bit of sleep. Thanks for asking." Brittany smiled and then gave her best friend another bear hug until the girl started crying out for air. "Oops! My bad, Q!" "It's okay, B, I'll see you in Spanish!" "Kay, I'll see ya too," the bubbly girl yelled as she headed toward Mr. Schuester's class."_

_A few minutes later, Quinn entered the classroom with a minute left until the bell rang, when the secretary got on the intercom and read an important announcement, "Students and staff at McKinley High, we have just been told by police that there was an accident right near the school entrance. Fortunately, no one is hurt from the incident, and the emergency crews are clearing the mess up. There is, however, a long line of traffic that is heading towards the school, in which some students might be waiting to get in the entrance. If any of the students were in the traffic from the accident, then they will be counted as 'excused' for today and will head to class as normal. Thank you and have a good day."_

_Jasper then entered the room. Santana and Brittany sat up right, Mr. Schuster introduced Jasper and also gave a stat that Jasper was all-state for two years as a Quarterback. Rachel raised her head because guess who will be gunning for Finn. Quinn looked over, saw B and S circle around him. _

"_Is all-state good?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Yes it is. Turn around." "Good thing he can't sing, I mean I don't think he could take Finn's spot." Rachel said and Quinn gave her a look then just shook her head. "I'm Santana and that's Brittany. We're single and we want to hear everything about you." Santana said and Brittany responded, "We also want to hear if you like Janitor's closet." "Well, I like Janitor's closet hope to see either of you in one together or with me. I'm all state and my last girlfriend dump me for my sister." "So she was the Big G." Brittany said and he shook his head. _

"_That's fuck up." Santana said and added, "Want to put it out there. I hook up with her but if either of us stay with you. We won't touch each other again." Jasper was moved to know that. _


	6. An accident and the Reveal

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_"I heard there were a couple jocks that were blazed this morning and lost control of their car. That's why they hit the other people."_

_"Some guys are saying that there were a couple of little kids in the backseat and they got cut by the glass from the windows or something."_

_One of the jocks soon got a message from a friend who was a bystander at the scene, "One of the guys just texted me saying it was Azimio and Karofsky who hit the car in front of them. He said he saw the whole thing go down right before he came in the entrance."_

_In the midst of the gossip in the classroom, Santana got a text from the same jock and told Quinn and Brittany that the jock who got the text message was right. The two jocks did hit the car, but the reason was unknown as to how or why._

_"So it is true," the Latina spoke, "those two douchebags hit the car in front of them. Dumbasses."_

_"Is everyone gonna be okay, S," Brittany asked the brunette. "Yeah, B, everyone is gonna be fine. The lady at the desk said that no one got hurt in the accident." With that said, the taller blonde quickly became happy and smiled at her best friend._

_Mr. Schuester soon heard talking going around, believing it to be from the incident, and spoke to his class, "Alright guys, listen up," eyes of the students quickly looking at him, "I don't know what happened to whoever was involved with the accident, but lets just hope that no one was hurt and that the police report was right. Okay?"_

_With saying yes and seeing a few nods from a few students, Mr. Schue began the day's lesson, "iBuenos dias, estudiantes! Ahora, hablamos sobre los animales y arboles..."_

_As he continued the lesson, Brittany tapped Quinn on the shoulder._

_"Hey Britt," the head Cheerio whispered, so that Mr. Schue wouldn't hear her, "What's up?"_

_"I just don't get it Q," the girl said, "I get that animales is animals, but is arboles a bowl for pirates? I'm so confused."_

_Quinn sighed and knew that Brittany was going to need help. "Don't worry, B, I'll help you out when Schue is done with the lesson." "Thanks, Quinn," the dancer replied with a smile on her face._

_When Mr. Schuester was done with the lesson, Quinn made true to her word and helped Brittany, along with Santana, with the translations of the animals and plants, while everyone else worked on the review sheet for the upcoming test next week._

_Minutes before the bell rang, there was a knock on the door. The teacher beckoned the person to come in, causing the eyes of all 20 students to look and see if it was one of the injured jocks. Everyone saw the door open, in which it wasn't a jock, but a short brunette with a notebook and a pass. Some of the people did a double-take and thought it was Rachel Berry who might have been late to class, but then realized that she was not only here already, but that this girl had much longer hair than the diva. When Quinn laid her eyes on the mystery student, she quickly realized this was the girl who had the angelic voice in the girls' locker room._


	7. Bad impressions

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_Shannon and Jasper's eyes met. She sat down and he gave her a very angry glare. She turned straight and Quinn looked at Santana. San and Brittany looked at Quinn. _

_Rachel wanted to be nice and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Rachel. Hopefully you drove safely and wasn't held up in traffic because two idiots went down on there driver's instructor so they could get there license. Rachel wasn't amused by the joke, she did like the subtext._

"_Excuse me everyone gets into an accident." Quinn said and Shannon turned to Quinn. "I'm sorry princess but when I'm late then they get on my I don't give a damn about list." Shannon replied back and Quinn responded, "Well honey I don't think they would care if they made your list." "I don't think I like your attitude." Shannon said back and Quinn giggled to herself then paused because she remembered her voice. She didn't want to continue this conversation because that would mean it would ruined the moment she remembered in the showers. She'll find other ways to pay her back. _

_As the bell rang, Shannon left and then saw sign-ups for New Directions that was in the trash. The day was looking better. "Quinn is pissed…" Brittany said and Santana responded, "She's going to want to hurt that girl. Come on B, we're going to be late for Glee." "As in choir." Jasper said and added, "I could sing." Santana and Brittany both put there arms around Jasper to escort him to choir. Quinn just sat there and then left. _

_As New Directions was assembling, Santana announced that Jasper wanted to audition and then Quinn couldn't believe that the angelic voice girl followed, her name is Shannon. Will was happy to see them both but Jasper not so much. So Will said it was policy that they had to audition and so Shannon was first. Quinn got up and said, "I have a request." "What would that be princess?" Shannon asked and Quinn responded, "On My Own from Les mis originally done better by Rachel Berry." Quinn sat down and Shannon giggled. "Really princess. I never heard Rachel sing but if I am to do better than her, Rachel should go first, little girl." _

"_Come on don't pull this diva act." Jasper said and Santana responded, "You know her?" "She used to go to school with me, she's somebody else." Jasper was lying because he knew that they would eat her alive and he hated to admitted. She would be good for this group. _


	8. On My Own

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Part Eight_

_Rachel sang it first and she was rocking it. She would look at Finn every now and then. She focused her song on him and it was a relief now that Rachel had a face to connect with the song she loves so much. As she finished she got a respectful applauds. _

_It was the first words that made Quinn quivered again as Shannon started and it was Jasper who looked at these two girls around him. She saw the home girl on the left and the innocent of sort on the right. Straight ahead he saw the bitch he would like to say so many words right now that he had to put his head down. Santana sometimes would look at Rachel and then remember that night with Finn. She shook that off…_

_**And I know it's only in my mind…That I'm talking to myself and not you..**_

_This song was getting to everyone who was listening. When Shannon sang that last part, Quinn wanted to walk up and kiss her. Quinn zone out and then came back to hear them clapping. _

"_You sang that beautifully. You do favorite songs very well." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "You like that song from me." "Yeah I do Rachel. When I don't want to beat my head into submission when you talk, you have a hell of a voice." Quinn's human side was showing and then Shannon sat down. Jasper came up and sang Billionaire which got him in a seat too. Quinn had to become Numb again but it was hard and Shannon left. _

"_When are you going to practice?" Santana asked and Jasper responded, "I'm going to get some time throwing." "I want to see your arm so I could picture it around me." Brittany said and Finn saw this then wanted to introduce himself. _

"_Finn Hudson" Jasper said and added, "Now I know you are the man but you have to respect, I want to be the man." Finn agreed and Rachel came in. "While your awards are very admirable. Finn will be up for the challenge and you will be second string." Rachel said and Jasper responded, "If he wins, the team wins. If I win, the team goes undefeated." Jasper walks with both women._

_Shannon has a slushee in her future and there it was in her face. She looked at Quinn who smiled and took a piece of it as Quinn turned her back on her. Shannon threw it which landed right in Quinn's hair. Shannon turned around and gave her the finger. _

_Jasper and Finn made practice interesting as Jasper took a break. He saw Shannon walking down the stairs to him. "I have nothing to say to you." Jasper barked at her and Shannon replied, "I am sorry for how it went down." Jasper looked around and took a bottle of water. Santana walked to Jasper and turned to Shannon. "You know I don't like doing anything physical to women, can you…" Jasper said and Santana took the water then threw it in her face. "Now back off bitch." Santana said and Shannon was loving this. "This is a great first day." Shannon said to herself and Quinn got a new slushee. Shannon saw this one coming and stepped up right to Quinn. _

"_Come on princess, I'm looking at you right in the eye, do it! Come on Quinn!" Shannon yelled and Quinn raised it above her head as she was about to tipped it. Shannon got some on her and so did Quinn. Shannon walked off and Quinn turned around even more angry_


	9. Twist

_Chemistry_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_**The following sick and twisted cliffhanger is a challenge to anyone to write what comes next…**_

_Part Nine_

_Quinn ran after Shannon and turned her around…._

"_I swear to God!" Quinn said and Shannon went back at her about good little girls aren't supposed to do that. They went inside the bathroom. "You have been in my face since today…" Shannon said and added, "What the hell did I do to you? I mean I know what I did to Jasper! What did I do to you?" Quinn paused and even if she was drench in slushee, she paused. "What do you mean Jasper?" Quinn asked and Shannon shook it off. "No!" Quinn yelled and Shannon responded, "I fuck him over for his sister. It just snow balled and the next thing I know, I'm planning a whole world around her. We broke up badly and I feel horrible but I think you're my karma." _

_She was just as bad as Quinn. "No." Quinn said and added, "I'm a lot worse." _

_Quinn Sings:_

_Drink the wine my darling, you saidTake your time and consume all of itBut the roses were only to drain my inspirationThe promises were spoiled before they left your lips andI breathe you in againJust to feel you underneath my skinHolding onto the sweet escapeIs always laced with a familiar taste of poisonI tell myself that you're are no good for meI wish you well but desire never leavesI could fight this to the end_

_But maybe I don't wanna win_

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober_

_I want you on my mind, in my dreams_

_Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up_

_No, not this time_

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding onto the sweet escape_

_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_

_A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison_

"_You sang my favorite song and I fell in love with your voice." Quinn said and this was a first for Shannon. It was Quinn who sang that song. Someone fell in love with her voice and Shannon put her hand through Quinn's hair. She took Quinn and started to clean her up but first blocked the door. Shannon couldn't sleep either after that day, she was so hurt about remembering what she did to Jasper but Quinn's voice made her sleep better for once. _

_Shannon sing to her:_

_I found God _

_On the corner of First and Amistad _

_Where the west _

_Was all but won _

_All alone _

_Smoking his last cigarette _

_I said, Where you been' _

_Quinn Sings:_

_She said, Ask anything. _

_Where were you _

_When everything was falling apart' _

_All my days _

_Were spent by the telephone _

_That never rang _

_And all I needed was a call _

_It never came _

_To the corner of First and Amistad _

_Quinn and Shannon Sings:_

_Lost and insecure _

_You Found Me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Surrounded, surrounded _

_Why'd you have to wait' _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_Just a little late _

_You found me, You found me _

_Santana was walking to the bathroom and was listening.._

_Shannon Sings_

_In the end _

_Everyone ends up alone _

_Losing her _

_The only one who's ever known _

_Who I am _

_Who I'm not, and who I want to be _

_No way to know _

_How long she will be next to me _

_Quinn Sings:_

_Lost and insecure _

_You found me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Surrounded, surrounded _

_Why'd you have to wait' _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_Just a little late _

_You found me, You found me _

_Santana was getting those feelings in her gut and was like someone pour something down her throat that was making her cough up so much emptiness_

_Quinn Sings:_

_Early morning _

_The city breaks _

_I've been calling _

_For years and years and years and years _

_And you never left me no messages _

_You never sent me no letters _

_You got some kind of nerve _

_Taking all I want _

_Rachel runs to Santana and asked her if she was okay. Rachel helps Santana and touches her face. She kisses Rachel.._

_Quinn Sings:_

_Lost and insecure _

_You found me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_Shannon Sings:_

_Lost and insecure _

_You found me, you found me _

_Lying on the floor _

_Surrounded, surrounded _

_Why'd you have to wait' _

_Where were you, where were you' _

_Just a little late _

_You found me, You found me _

_Quinn Sings_

_Why'd you have to wait _

_Shannon Sings:_

_To find me, to find me' _

_As Santana kisses Rachel and she kissed back. Finn was coming from one way and Brittany with Jasper the other way. As Quinn and Shannon shared there first kiss…_

"_You are my angel." Quinn said and Shannon replied, "Now this is a first day, my princess." They kept kissing. _

_**Cliffhanger:**_

_**I challenged anybody to write the sequel even the original writer….**_


End file.
